Werewolf's Rain
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Slight AU. The boy's are still wolves though they do have a slight problem once a month though and meeting three sister's only one OC, who don't know what they really are.
1. Chapter 1

Werewolves

Chapter 1

A young girl with brown hair and violet eyes walked quickly towards a big house on the corner of the street. The house looked impressive; more so because you could easily tell it had three floors; plus a basement; the garden was big and had a lot of flowers at the boarders and in the middle; along with some bushes as well. It was well kept; and a tidy garden; and the main door way was right in the middle; with two pillars on either side; and entering the house you felt like you had entered a museum.

The girl entered; the hall way was cream in colour; with a statue to the left and a coat rack to the left. Talking off her coat and jacket; as well as her shoes; the girl went through the living room; and up stairs.

Once up stairs she went to the second bedroom on the second right; and saw a woman with black hair and pale skin reading a book.

"Youki, I thought you had to work?" The girl asked.

The woman closed the book and turned her violet eyes to the girl; "I was, but I decided to be sick instead. Should anyone ask; I've been in 'that time of the month', okay?" She smiled; "And if Blue ask's, just tell her I needed time off, because you know she'll never ask me directly……………….. But anyway; what's up Leara?"

The room was relaxing in colour; it was honey yellow in colour; though the bed spread and curtains were tie-dyed blue; and the carpet was a light blue/grey in colour. Youki's bed was to the far side of the room; and she had a desk and laptop near the window. Secretly Leara was jealous of Youki; because she not only got a laptop, but she also got the room that had an ensuit bathroom; though Youki totally understood that; and had; when Leara and Blue moved in; volunteered to move out if either wanted the room. Neither took her up on it.

The three were sisters; but they were separated due to circumstances out with their control; Leara was raised by a husband and wife who couldn't have children of there own; and Blue was given to a family who were about to start a family. Raven lived with her Uncle; and meet her biological Grandmother. But with each of them something went wrong with the families they lives with; Leara's adoptive mother died suddenly, and her father became depressed and at times violent; Blue also lost her adoptive mother and brother, leaving her to deal with her adoptive father and his alcoholic destructive ways. Raven lost the man who raised her; her Uncle; and was invited to live with her grandmother; though at the time she never realised it. Soon though the three met once more; by accident. Raven was almost shoot by Blue's father; and Blue had to calm the man down; while Raven met Leara by her crashing into her because she was late for school.

Granny managed to bring Leara to the fold; she had found a small dog at the edge of the woods which was the boarders to their garden; leaving it there for a time; until she realised no one was coming back for it; she name it Toboe, and somehow it managed to get Leara's attention. This brought Raven and Leara to act more like sisters than just strangers. And Toboe brought Blue to them; Quent kept trying to shoot Toboe whenever Leara took him out for a walk. Blue had to intervene; and she apologised often about her father's gun habits.

But later Granny died; and the three were in mourning; Blue was also there; but seeing as she didn't know Granny that well, was out of the loop. The Will that Granny wrote out allowed Leara to stay for as long as she wished; and also invited Blue, but it also spoke of the three being related; though it explained Blue and Youki's resemblance being similar. The Will also stated that the house belong to Youki; though the other two had input's to the house.

"I haven't see Toboe lately," Leara told her older sister.

"Relax; he'll come back; he's probably having a sniff around," Youki told her; and stood up; stretching. Youki wore mainly black; black jeans and a chiffon red top with black vest top underneath.

"Youki?" Leara decided to go into a different subject.

"Hum?" Youki looked at Leara; who was wearing blue jeans and a pink top.

"Why do you work in a place that you don't like?" Leara asked; knowing that; regardless of the subject, Youki would answer as honestly as she could.

"I do like it Leara; it's just that Carlos is giving more hours than I can take; these shifts are killing me,"

"Didn't you say you were offered a job somewhere else?" Leara inquired; and noticed that Youki smirked; "Well?"

"Yea; a guy did offer me a job in another bar; but I'm not sure of it; so I told him I'd think about it," Youki said and they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Would you accept?" Leara asked; sitting down on the stool.

"I'd have to see the bar first," Youki said; "I have to say; I've never heard of it before; but from what another girl told me; it very exclusive. I just wonder what the exclusive part means," Youki brought out some orange juice and cheese.

"Maybe they'd let you look?" Leara began to eat some of the cheese; breaking bits off.

"I'll wait until Blue comes back, they won't open until later anyway," Youki shrugged.

Blue came home not long after; she appeared exhausted; apparently Quent was his normal self; whatever normal was to that man.

"That bad?" Youki asked; as the tanned skinned woman with blue eyes came in and slumped on the sofa.

"He's convinced that wolves are going to kill us all. You already know that he doesn't like you," Blue looked at Youki; who nodded; "He's convinced that your plotting something,"

"If that's what makes him happy I guess…….." Youki shrugged.

"He's planning to kill you and your alright with that!" Blue yelled at the violet eyed woman.

"Sure," Youki said with a nod.

Blue signed and saw Leara come in with her dinner; "Are you working?"

"Sort of; I'll see you later…………." Youki got up and opened the door; to find Toboe running in; "Toboe's back!"

"Toboe!" Leara called; as Youki closed the door.

Youki walked to the address she had been given; unsure what to expect; but knowing full well that she would be foolish to think it would be hassle free. She walked to the address; and found nothing but an old warehouse.

"Figured it'd be a joke…………. In very bad taste," Youki was about to walk away when she saw someone in the shadows.

"So; you finally came," The man stepped out of the shadows; and Youki saw he was probably only in his late 30's; but he looked older; his hair was going grey and he had a bad scar on his left cheek.

"Who are you?" Youki asked; being careful; she didn't want to get into trouble so quickly.

"My name is Zari, but please; Ms Youki; let me show you the place you're here to see," Now in full view; Youki saw him wearing a leather coat; he also wore lose fitting black trousers and a plan black shirt. He gestured for Youki to follow; and although she was wery; he hadn't done anything to her yet.

They actually entered the warehouse; and Zari opened a trap door; and Youki could hear the noise of the bar now. She continued to follow Zari until he stopped near another man; who appear more her age; he had short white hair with a but tied back; and tanned skin; though she noticed he wore leather trousers and a black t-shirt.

"This her?" The younger man asked Zari.

"Tsume this is Ms Youki; Ms Youki this is Tsume," Zari looked at the two; and walked away.

"Wait; you telling me this is a gang bar?" Youki asked; who ever would answer her; and saw Tsume smirk.

"Yea; what else did you expect?" Tsume asked her; his amber eyes gazing at her.

"This; pretty much………………………" Youki sighed; "I don't have time for this," She started to walk away, when she heard Tsume call out:

"Why don't you listen to what the other's have to say first?"

"What? The bar staff?" Youki knew it sounded stupid; but she didn't trust anyone here; even if they were honest.

"Yea," Tsume pushed her towards a female with bright red hair, lots of make-up; and began to feel violently ill; "Come on,"

Youki felt herself being dragged out the way Zari lead her in; then she felt semi-fresh air hit her face; and she sighed.

"Claustrophobic I take it?" Tsume asked her.

"No………. She just reminded me of someone………….." Youki said; "But my minds made up; I'd rather keel over with the hours Carlos is giving me than work with a load of gangs and risk my neck every night," Youki glanced at Tsume; daring him to try and change her mind.

"Fine, though we might visit you from time to time; we also do _business _with Carlos," Tsume said with a smirk.

"All right; just make sure you don't bring too much business into the bar," Youki told him and walked away.

_She knows nothing._ Tsume thought to himself; and shook his head; walking back to the bar; when he stopped; "Zari?"

"She was reminded of someone?" Zari asked.

"Yea; she didn't say who, but its obvious," Tsume shrugged; "She doesn't know anything,"

"I know; keep an eye on her, that bitch might come back," Zari walked away; leaving Tsume to catch up with Youki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Youki walked passed a small group who were partly in an alley way. Though the group noticed her; and two of them walked towards her; and managed to get in front of her; causing her to stop and glare at them.

"Excuse me," Youki said; narrowing her eyes at them.

The two; obviously homeless; were probably older than her; most likely in there early thirty's; but considering that they lived on the streets; Youki didn't want to guess.

"Sweetheart; what's a lovely creature like you doing out here?" The man with dark greasy hair asked her; his breath smelling of smoke.

"Where's your boyfriend?" The other; though greasy haired as well; but blonde, and had a very muddy face.

"He's right behind me," Youki told them; and as if on cue; Tsume walked towards them; glaring at the two men; "Come on, we'd better get going," Youki smiled at Tsume, her violet eyes telling him that it was a rues to get out of their way.

"Next time don't run off," Tsume told her; putting an arm around her shoulders, glaring at the two once more for good measure and walking off.

"They're out of sight," Youki told him, moving out of his grasp.

"What the hell was that about?" Tsume demanded to know; but the dark haired woman only shrugged.

"It's called survival," Youki informed him and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Tsume called to her; "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Nothing; why?" Youki asked; sounding completely innocent.

Tsume glanced at her; the innocent look didn't fool him for a second; she was up to something.

"Yea; right………" Tsume shook his head; "You don't want to work for Carlos any more,"

"What's it to you?" Youki demanded to know; and saw Tsume smirk; and she wished she could hit him.

"I know the guy; hard to miss really; but I know of somewhere better for you," Tsume told her; and he noticed that she was thinking it over.

"Define 'better'; it better not have rats in it; I can easily deal with the cockroaches……….." Youki told him; and he nodded.

"Health and Safety might just shut the place down; but I can show you another place," Tsume told her; "If you're still interested?"

Youki looked at him; trying to figure out what this white haired man could gain from her working in a bar;

_Nothing; I'm not special in any shape or form………. I have no connections to the 'Underworld'; not like Carlos, and no one knows who I am related to………. But how did these guys find out about me? Carlos would never speak about me; or any of the other girls……….. Well; unless they did him some 'favours'; ach, where's the harm?_ Youki sighed; "All right, but it'll be like the work I do along side Carlos right?"

"Define 'along side'; we both know what Carlos is like," Tsume said, his arms folded.

"I'm not like that," Youki said; her gaze hard and serious; and Tsume believed her.

"Good; I'll show you the place," Tsume walked towards an abandoned building; with Youki following, and there was a motorcycle; which Tsume sat on and indicated for Youki to sit behind him.

The dark haired woman sighed; this was her pet hate; being with a man and being forced to be close to him.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind; she was given the chance of working somewhere else; not with Carlos; she should be grateful. But in the back of her mind; she wondered if there was any point; shouldn't she be somewhere else?

XOX

Blue sighed; it was late; really late; and she shouldn't feel the need to wait up on Youki; but she did; because Youki was family; and she felt responsible for all of them.

_I should have gone with that guy when he offered to take me out for a drink………. He seemed nice………… Blue! You have responablities! You have to watch out for Pops; Youki might get on the wrong side of his gun again…………………………. I wonder why Pops believes that Youki is a wolf. He's always saying that she is a wolf plotting something…………….. I should go to bed………………………………._ Blue felt her eyelids getting heavy. She fell asleep on the sofa.

XOX

Youki noticed that this bar was near her area; which was a plus on so many levels. She raised an eyebrow at the bar sign.

"Werewolves?" Her violet eyes looked at Tsume; who just shrugged.

"It's a name isn't?" Tsume asked; and Youki nodded; "Come on,"

He led the way in; and Youki noticed it was a clean bar; the women who worked there were fully covered; and everyone seemed respectable. Though Youki noticed a woman with red hair; bright red hair, was there too; she shook her head hoping it was an illusion, but it wasn't; for the woman came up to her.

"Well; hello Raven…….." The woman smirked.

"Hello Myst," Youki replied; remembering the woman very well; and feeling Tsume come between them.

"Why are you here?" Tsume demanded to know.

"Oh; did Zari mean I was barred from every bar he owns?" Myst smiled; it would have been a pleasant smile; but her eyes burned with something Youki knew too well; the urge to kill.

"Get out," Tsume said as calmly as he could.

"Fine Tsume; just remember Rave; you still have a job if you want it," Myst smiled at the dark haired woman; as she walked out of the bar.

"She's barred? Why?" Youki asked him; wondering what Myst could have done to make her be barred from the one scene that she would get work.

"Don't. You used to work with her?" Tsume asked; "I thought you said that you weren't……….."

"I'm not like her…….. We're different, but we worked together for different reasons," Youki shook her head; "What's any of this got to do with you?"

"As your employer I need to know if you'll harm my business," Tsume informed her; his golden eyes cold.

"We haven't worked together in a time," Youki finished the sentence badly; "Whatever, I don't need this……….." She walked out of the bar; knowing that she was walking away from a pretty good job.

"So, she isn't like Myst at all," Tsume smirked. He knew Myst's past; it wasn't hard to figure out; or get information about, but then he heard of Raven; and he wanted more information about her; but it wasn't readily available. Now he knew why.

_A contract killer_…………. Or was._ Raven and Youki, one of the same………………………. And both have the spirit of a wolf; things have gotten interesting, no wonder Zari wanted her to work for us………………….. _Tsume was outside; and he looked at the sky; the moon was ready to come out; _Damn it, I only have another day to get her with us. Where did she…………….. _Tsume lifted his head slightly; to anyone else he would look like a man taking a breath of 'fresh' air from a stuffy bar. In actual fact; Tsume was getting Youki's scent; because of what he was: A grey wolf.

XOX

Youki was back home pretty quick; but she knew the area well; and could easily take a short cut. The house was dark; though Youki noticed a lamp was on in the front room down stairs; and she found Blue, curled up and sleeping on the sofa.

Youki looked at her; and then went back to the door, and was about to lock up when she saw a man's shadow at the door. And the violet eyed woman was ready to fight; when the shadow disappeared.

Youki quickly locked the door; and decided to gently wake Blue up; it wasn't exactly comfortable sleeping on the sofa.

_I shouldn't worry, we're safe in this house………………… _Youki told herself; as she and Blue went up the stairs to their own bed rooms.

XOX

A man with white hair looked at the house; _At least I know where she lives………. All I have to do is catch her before she meets Carlos…………. Easier said than done/ _Tsume walked away; towards the woods that were near by; as he was feeling hungry.

_I'll wait; she'll be easy to get……………………._


End file.
